


A Vampire's Toybox

by havocthecat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Season/Series 02, Sunnydale Slayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-01
Updated: 1997-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first take on Drusilla's backstory, written before Becoming 1 & 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vampire's Toybox

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 1997 and posted to the Sunndale Slayers email list, and later [mirrored on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/359574.html?style=mine).

"I want that one," Angelus said, his eyes following the girl whirling across the ballroom. "She's so pretty, so fresh...so very, very pure."

"Always the corrupter," said Darla, a smile on her face. "Are you going to take her?"

"Not tonight," said Angelus thoughtfully. "I want to play with her for a bit, first." The dance had ended, and the girl was curtsying to her partner. "Do you think a week of watching her family die is enough to give her blood a spice?"

"Plenty of time," Darla said, nodding at a passing gentleman. "But do you think there's any fun in it?"

"What do you mean?" He looked concerned. "Don't tell me you're getting tired of torturing mortals, Darla."

"Careful, dear," she said, reaching up to plant a kiss on his mouth. "Don't let them get a glimpse of your pretty little face." Her claws raked his arm, drawing a gasp from Angelus.

"You'll pay for that, Darla," said Angelus, tensing up.

"I'm counting on it." She smiled and curtsied to the host of the ball, who had toasted her from across the room. "Now, shall we make a bet?"

"A bet? Darla, is this going to be as fun as one of your games?" The music changed, and Angelus led Darla to the dance floor. He bowed, and she curtsied, and the dance began.

"Much more fun," she said, moving away. Angelus quirked an eyebrow at her. "I'll take that one," she said after the dance had brought them back together, nodding at a foolishly dressed dandy. "Sir Thomas Cartwright. A self-important prig. It'll be my pleasure to destroy him. You take your precious pet."

"And what do we do with them that's so amusing?" One of the debutantes tripped and bumped into Angelus, who glared at her. She turned around and ran, the color drained from her face. Her partner, exasperated, followed her.

Darla chuckled. "Drive them mad, of course. Kill their family one by one, and make them watch. Then take them."

"But they'll be dead. There's no fun in that." Angelus sighed impatiently.

"Not if we make them vampires," she said, curtsying as the dance ended. "We'll have new toys to play with."

"Oh, Darla, you say the sweetest things," said Angelus.

"So, then," Darla said, a smile lighting up her face. "A year from now we'll see?"

"Oh, aye," he said. "And what do I get in a year if I win?"

"Careful, you're starting to sound Irish again," said Darla. "You'll get to destroy the next country village all by yourself. As long as I can watch." Her hand tightened on Angelus' arm, and they made their way through the crowd. "Shall we go meet this girl you're so enamored of?"

"My lady," said a flustery old woman, the blue turban she wore bobbing as she nodded her head. "Darla, dearest, you *must* come and meet my goddaughter," she said, taking Darla's arm and guiding her towards the woman Angelus had so lately become enamored of. "This is Drusilla Langton," she said.

"Kill her first, Angelus," muttered Darla after she had freed her arm. "I don't like this one."

One year later:

"You've done well," said Darla, surveying the wreck of the convent. "Mine killed himself. The fool didn't know what I could offer him."

Angelus wiped a trail of blood off his chin. "This one's coming back."

"Oh, good," said Darla. "You've driven her mad?"

"She doesn't know what's real and what's not," said Angelus. "I'd say that's pretty mad, wouldn't you?"

Darla threw Angelus up against the wall, pinning his arms. "Then you win." She kissed him. "Care to find a town to slaughter? The blood will look so pretty on our pet's dress."

"Mummy?" Drusilla sat up and looked around, confused..

Darla smiled, though her eyes were cold. "Yes, dearest?" She knelt down by her. "Mommy's here."

"I want my Miss Edith," she said, backing away from Darla. "You're not Miss Edith. Miss Edith was nice to me."

"Miss Edith?" Darla threw a questioning look to Angelus.

"Her sister." Angel was quiet. "I think I tore out her heart."

Darla laughed. "That wasn't very inventive, Angelus. I'm disappointed."

"I was just getting started, Darla," said Angelus. "I hadn't quite worked my way up to the assorted maimings and burnings."

Darla looked around, and picked up a doll, its blond curls shining in the candlelight. "Here's your Miss Edith, Drusilla," she said.

"Hello, Miss Edith. Would you like some tea?" Drusilla brushed the doll's hair back, talking softly to her. "I'm hungry, but I don't want any crumpets." She looked up at Angelus. "Miss Edith and I are hungry."

"Then we'll just have to get you some food," he said, helping her to stand. "I think I've got a nun or two saved that you and Miss Edith can share."

"Lovely." Drusilla's face shifted to match Angelus and Darla's. "I've got a hurt they can take away."

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> "When everything turns red,   
> Well I see red as well.   
> When you see the color of love,   
> I see the color of hell.."   
> \-- Tara MacLean, "Red"


End file.
